


the final blow

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: 5 Gum, Dialogue, Kissing, Tinfoil, fortnite, mind control sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: benry and gordon kiss
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	the final blow

To be blunt, Gordon was horny. 

His mind was foggy with memories. He shifted a bit, feeling the pleasure shoot through him but still, it wasn’t enough. Despite dimming out the other senses as much as he could, he still felt the fabric of his jeans and the softness of the couch. They weren’t entirely bad but he wanted to focus fully on his own pleasure. Gordon knew that it wasn’t impossible; Tommy had done it before with some weird alien mind manipulation where Gordon couldn’t feel anything around him except the other man’s dick buried in his ass. 

Gordon wanted some like that again, feeling nothing but his partner, his senses overstimulated and hyperfocused, but Tommy wasn’t there when the world needed him most. 

Perhaps that’s why Gordon found himself making out with Benry. 

Usually, Tommy would get all of Gordon’s and Benry’s love but right now, Gordon was desperate. He intertwined his fingers in Benry’s hair, tugging on it gently as he deepened the kiss. In other situations, Gordon would have probably taken care of it himself to avoid interrupting Benry’s gaming session, but he couldn’t get the feeling Tommy gave him out of his mind.

Besides, Benry was an alien too. So, he’d probably have the same abilities Tommy did. He’d probably be able to give Gordon a similar feeling, right? Gordon pulled away from the kiss, panting. 

“You okay?”

“Yeahhhh...we continuing on?” Benry drawled. He looked a bit out of it, his pupils blown wide with lust. 

“Yeah, it’s just...” Gordon bit his lip.

“Just what?”

“Do, do you want to try something new? Tommy did this weird mind-control thing where it sorta deleted my senses.”

“Huh?” Getting through Benry’s thick skull was going to be harder than he thought. 

“He made it so I could only feel his dick and everything else like all the other feelings weren’t there.” 

“Uh, why do you need it? Can’t you block it yourself? Haha unless you can’t muli-task while you’re getting your brains fucked out. Weak stamina. You’ll never make it to the battle royale.” Benry said with a smirk. Gordon groaned, remember that time they fucked. 

At that time, they were both horny, but Benry didn’t want to exit his game so Gordon fucked him there on the very couch they were making out on presently. Benry didn’t come until the match ended because he wanted to keep his focus on the game but it was draining on him even if he was an alien. 

Benry’s soft moans and utterly wrecked expression as he struggled to keep his mind on the game and keep the two tasks under control still haunted Gordon’s dreams. 

But that was beside the point and Gordon didn’t really want to try playing a video game while Benry fucked him from behind. 

“You’re an alien right? Can you use something to overstimulate my senses? Like, make them so sensitive it can only feel you?” 

“Hm, okay.” Benry said after a while, sitting back on the couch. After a bit of consideration, Benry moved to get up and gave Gordon a quick peck on the cheek showing that he would be back. Gordon let him take all the time he needed, hearing objects shuffle in the kitchen. 

He really hoped he wasn’t gonna pull some mind surgery shit or whatever on him. 

Eventually, Benry came back into the room, some small object in his hands. Gordon half-expected that he would come back with a tin-foil hat. 

“Okay, turn off your eyes and open your mouth.” Benry said, shuffling a bit. Gordon did so, his mouth feeling dry as he heard Benry’s lips smack. 

A firm hand met his chin and he was pulled into a kiss. 

“Gonna feed you like a baby bird waiting for a worm, bro.” Gordon heard Benry say. Gordon rolled his eyes as Benry was always shit at dirty talk. 

They continued kissing until Benry pulled back suddenly.

“What-” Gordon started before feeling the object in his mouth. He gently pressed it against the back of his teeth so he could inhale. The air entering felt cold and Gordon moved the object around in his mouth more. Was it a pill or something? Gordon moved the object to his molars and bit down, surprised at what little resistance it provided. It was like his teeth were the 1000-degree knife slicing through a plastic solo cup full of orange juice. 

“Wait, Benry...Is this gum?” Gordon asked more confused than anything.

“5 gum. Stimulate your senses.” 

“Wh- I thought you were going to use your alien powers?” 

“Why do you need any all of that alien mind control to up the senses stimulate? 5 gum is supposed to stimulate your senses!” 

Gordon looked at Benry wanting him to continue elaborating and deliver the final blow.

“5 gum. Improve your sex life.”


End file.
